


Trainee

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse - Tales Outside Continuity [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Slave!Fic, minor BDSM</p><p>A hunter goes looking for a new assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainee

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the lure of the Telpa 'verse, and giving some other fandoms the "Telpa Treatment."
> 
> Angel and Buffy are a bit different here.

Sasso Giles was having a very bad day. The telpa under his tutelage were difficult on the best of days. When one was in a mood, it was trying. When they all jumped into the wagon and started misbehaving and complaining and fighting amongst themselves, he wanted to turn in his crop and keys and run for the hills.

There was a knock on his door. He straightened his robe, brushed back the hair that had fallen over his forehead when he had been tugging at it and sat upright in his chair, as befitting the head of a specialized training Hall like Sunydal. “Come in!”

The heavy wood door opened and his prefect edged in, looking as frazzled as Giles felt. “You were supposed to be watching the seniors, Wesley.”

“I was watching the seniors! I watched them beat each other bloody in the sparring ring. This is just not right, Sasso Giles, we simply cannot have two shield telpa training at the same level at the same time. Trainee One and Trainee Two are going to kill each other before their course is complete.”

Giles sighed. “It was an experiment that failed, I agree. The temperament required of our Shield telpa is too volatile at this age. We shall not be doing this again. Trainee One is nearly complete. I will contact the Hunters that have contracted this season and see if any are willing to take on a nearly trained Shield telpa.”

“You’d send Trainee One out unfinished?”

“She only had the body telpa course to complete. Trainee Two has far too many temperament and control problems, she needs much more intense tutalage. I will make Trainee One’s new Hunter aware of the lack, I’m certain with her proficiency in other areas; it is a lack that can be overlooked.”

Wesley looked thoughtful. “Not all Hunters use their Shields as body telpa.”

Giles snorted and shook his head at the notion. “You keep on thinking that, Wesley. Now, go check on that menace and make sure she isn’t mixing healing potions and balms again when she should be studying her hand to hand techniques. And that redhead might be hiding in the library again, go drag her out and send her to the workout room. Make sure the boy isn’t lurking in the changing room. The next time I get the brilliant idea to take on six telpa of the same age, remind me about this batch, will you?”

“Sasso Giles, I will, believe me. Oh, I nearly forgot, Trainee One’s younger sister Trainee Seven is requesting permission to go out to take dance classes at Sasso Sweet’s Dancing Academy.”

“The man is a menace and will not let up until the girl drops dead from exhaustion, but if she wishes to endure the training, she has permission to do so. She may not let it interfere with her schedule and responsibilities here, if it does, she will be punished.”

“Understood Sasso Giles.” Wesley went towards the door.

Giles stopped him with the casual question, “How is our former Trainee Four doing? Is she worth nearly bankrupting yourself over?”

Wesley’s back stiffened and he reached for the door handle. “Her name is Fred now. She is doing very well. She has applied to the trustees to possibly take up a position in the library here at Sunydal.”

“She was also good with the bookwork. I shall put in a good word for her with the Trustees.”

“Thank you, Sasso Giles.”

“Your telpa earned the courtesy. She was a good researcher. Run along, Watcher.”

~*~

“The telpa is this way, Hunter Angelus.” Sasso Giles led the way to a door off the main corridor. “As I informed you in my letter, this telpa is fully trained for fieldwork. However, due to circumstances, we will need to leave her body training up to you.”

The Hunter nodded; he had been silent and solemn since his arrival. He followed Sasso Giles into the room and stopped in the threshold as he spied his new Shield. She’s young,” he said gruffly.

“She has twenty years, Hunter Angelus. Fully grown and one of the most proficient shields we’ve ever trained here at Sunydal.”

The Hunter nodded and moved closer, taking in the young blonde. She was tiny. She looked too fragile to have all the abilities required of a shield in the field. “Surely she’s more of a dancer, Sasso? This one should be jumping up and down and wriggling her assets for the enjoyment of a paying crowd. I don’t know if I can use her in the field.”

“Test her as you will. I guarantee, she is more than she appears to be. It is one of her best strengths; she will take your targets unawares.”

The Hunter stroked his chin, considering this. It was a new strategy, one he had never utilized in the past. He had always had male Shield telpa serving him. “I’m afraid I will have to take you up on the offer, Sasso Giles, and test the telpa for myself. The last one I had from the Forks Hall went renegade on me. If she does not perform properly, I will be returning her straight back here to you and will expect a full refund.”

Sasso Giles gasped in astonishment, putting a hand to his throat in horror. “I can assure you, Hunter Angelus, not one of OUR Shields has ever gone renegade. I am certain you will not need to return this telpa.”

“Which is why I listed with you.” He walked over to stand in front of the girl, who had been stealing glances up at him now and again when she thought the men were not looking. “So, telpa. The first task we have before us is tracking down that renegade and bringing him back for punishment. Are you up to it?”

“Yes, Hunter,” she nodded, keeping her head down. Her long blonde hair fell forward, hiding her face from him. He reached down and grasped her chin, forcing her head up. She had a pretty face, rare green eyes, she was lovely to look at. “Look at me telpa. Can you track?”

“Yes, Hunter.”

“And when we find him?”

“I will subdue him, Hunter.”

“He’s a killer. He killed three people before he ran off. He’s also a bit mad. Luckily for us, he’s odd enough to have drawn attention during his flight and the trail is still fresh.”

“We should start while there is a trail to follow, Hunter,” she replied, then quickly averted her eyes.

“Don’t be ashamed to speak what you know or think should be done, telpa. Keeping information from me will be a hindrance. So long as you keep a civil tongue, I prefer the truth. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Hunter.”

He nodded. She had a spark in her eyes that was unique; he had not seen such in a very long time. And he had never seen such in a telpa before. He turned to Sasso Giles. “She’ll do. I need to hit the trail immediately. The first half of the payment was sent over by messenger with my letter, here is the remainder, fifteen zercs.” He jingled a small cloth purse and passed it to Sasso Giles.

“ _Rer,_ ” the Hunter snapped his fingers and the telpa leapt up to follow him from the room.  
Once they were in the carriage he had waiting outside, he looked at her more closely. She looked as if he could snap her in two with a quick twist of his hands. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a slim chain collar. Bending forward in his seat, he waggled a finger to draw her forward as well and then fastened the chain around her neck.

It swung loosely; the light silver was decorative and symbolic rather than utilitarian.

She touched the chain as she sat back in her seat. “What does he look like, Hunter?”

“Blonde hair, cropped short. Hawklike nose, high cheekbones, thin lips. Tall, lanky. He stole a black leather longcoat from one of the women he murdered.”

She nodded, looking out at the town as they rolled along, her eyes flitting back and forth. Good, she was on the job already.

“You’re not body trained, so Sasso Giles tells me.”

“I know the commands, Hunter. I studied in the library, I wanted to know what to expect.”

He smiled. “Good.”

They returned to the Hunter’s home Bardero long enough to drop off her trunk of belongings and pack for the trail. She followed him to the stables and quickly saddled her own mount. When he turned to check her progress, he found her already in the saddle, waiting on him. Good. Very good.

“I can’t abide by just calling you telpa all the time. What’s your name?”

“Trainee One.”

“That isn’t a name, that’s a designation.” He kicked his mount into motion, leaving the stable.

“My mother used to call me Buffy, before she died.”

“Mine called me Angel; you may call me that when we are alone.”

“Thank you Hunter... Angel,” she replied with mild surprise at the gesture.

“You’re most welcome, Buffy.”

 

They tracked the renegade shield across the province, stopping only briefly to catch a few hours sleep each night at an inn or tavern, or in a haystack or barn if nothing was available. They fell into a good working pattern, they were each quiet as they hunted, searching for signs and clues. Quickly developing a field sign language, they only spoke as necessary, or when they stopped to eat or rest, sharing stories of her training and his prior hunts.

Sasso Giles had been correct, with her sweet looks and lighthearted manner, Buffy was an asset, she was able to beguile innkeepers and bar tenders into telling her things they would not tell the dark and forbidding Hunter Angelus. More often than not, it was her winsome ways that got them a bed for the night.

On the sixth night, they were forced to stop early because of a torrential downpour. Angelus took them to an inn he knew and got them a room.

Drenched to the skin, Buffy’s teeth were chattering as she stood in the center of the room, her pack dangling from one hand. _“Gan!”_ Angel barked at her when she didn’t move to take off her wet things.

Her eyes went wide with surprise at the body telpa command and she dropped the pack. Her fingers shook as she undid the buttons of her thin coat and dropped it on the floor with the pack.

“I’m not going to molest you, telpa. I just want you out of the wet clothes. Go in the wash room and draw a warm bath.” Angel pointed to the door in the corner of the room.

She ran to it. He heard the water start. Angel stripped off his wet clothing, hanging it around the room to dry. He picked up Buffy’s pack and shook the water from it, and hung her coat close to the heating coils. He heard splashing and then heard her humming to herself.

He wasn’t certain he could keep his hands off her anymore. He’d been giving her time to get used to him before making body demands of her, but it had been a long time since he’d taken his ease on a woman and she was very, very comely.

Bare-chested, clad only in his trousers, he went to the washroom door. He tapped lightly to warn her and then pushed the door open. She paused in lathering soap over one leg, held suspended in the air. One perfectly formed and muscled little leg. “Keep on with what you’re doing,” he told her in a husky voice.

She hesitated as he leaned in the doorframe and stared at her. “You’re going to watch?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” She flushed scarlet and slowly resumed her bath.

“Have you been with a man?”

“Will it make you angry if I say yes, Hunter?”

“No.”

She carefully spread her wash rag along the edge of the bathing tub as she replied quietly, “I’ve played love games with some of the other trainees. The Sasso didn’t know. He’d have found out when they started my body training and they checked me. I would have been severely punished.”

“I’m not going to punish you; I just wanted to know so I didn’t hurt you.” She smiled shyly and nodded, looking away. “Are you warmed up, Buffy?”

“Yes, Angel.”

“Then come along, _Rer,_ I’ve a mind to play some grown-up love games. Hopefully better than your trainee fumblings were.”

She laughed lightly at his words. “True, Angel, they were that at times.” She rose up from the water and he nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight of her, he was instantly rock hard and ready. If he didn’t get control over himself, he would likely do no better than those youthful fumblings he had just mocked.

She wrapped a towel around herself after patting herself quickly dry. He held a hand out and she took it. No fear. His Buffy had no fear of him or of anything they had dealt with so far.

Sasso Giles had been right in another thing: Angelus was likely not returning her to the Hall. He was of a mind to keep this one.

Knowing he would not be able to keep his hands off her for very long, he led her to the bed, leaving some games for another day. _“Yat,”_ he ordered her, reaching to remove the towel. When she was lying on the bed, looking tempting beyond belief, he undid the fastenings of his trousers and quickly divested himself of them.

He climbed onto the bed, moving over her and holding himself above her. He dipped his head and kissed her. He felt her lips quirk beneath his into a smile. He smiled back and then teased at her lips with his tongue. She returned his kisses with matching ardor.

Soon, he found himself on his back with her spread out over him. His hand caressed her back as they kissed. Her hands began a slow exploration of his body.

“I find I don’t really feel much like training today, Buffy,” he whispered, pushing the hair back from her face as he broke off kissing her to catch his breath. Her lips were swollen and puffy. The knowledge that he had put that glazed look in her eyes was a very heady thing. He clasped her tightly to him and rolled over, his cock pressed to the juncture of her thighs. _“Ven._ Open for me, sweetling.”

She did, and he slowly thrust down between her legs, rubbing against her, stroking her with his cock. She gasped out and clasped her hands to his shoulders. He continued to stroke her like that, watching her face as she sighed and gasped at the intimate motion. He slid a hand down between them to touch her, rubbing across her clit her more quickly and making her buck up against him a writhe with pleasure.

“Feels good?”

“Yes, please, more.” He gave her more. When he touched her to see if she was ready, he found her more than adequately wet. Unable to hold off any longer, he lined up and pressed inside her.

“Damn, so tight,” he mumbled as he slid all the way inside her. He waited for a few moments so that she could adjust before he began to thrust in and out of her.

She was crying his name as he climaxed, following him over the edge of his peak with her own. He rolled onto his back, taking her with him. He wasn’t quite ready to withdraw from her, but he didn’t want to crush her. With regret, nature finally forced him to pull out. He tugged the edge of the blankets over them both, keeping her as she was, lying stretched out atop him.

“Are you well, little telpa?”

“Yes, big Hunter.”

He snorted and rubbed her head. “You’re impertinent. It is a very good thing I’m not strict about the rules.”

“I think I like that about you.” She yawned widely and snuggled her head under his chin. Soon she was snoring lightly.  
They finally tracked the renegade down just outside the city called The Springs. He’d been into the city and caused a ruckus at a brothel before being driven off. The telpa that had fought with him gave a clear and precise description of him, as well as the mount he’d stolen from a nearby stable.

Buffy had once asked what the renegade’s name was. Angel had told her that he had no name, not anymore. It had been revoked, he was not worthy of being named or remembered for his deeds. This was Hunter logic, and Buffy accepted it, though she wondered what the renegade had once been called. Perhaps Angel would tell her one day.

“Whom did he kill?” Buffy asked as they approached the tavern called O’Neill’s Place, the last place their renegade, who was calling himself Spike now, had been seen.

“My Shield, Cordelia. Also, the Wrin of my Bardero and his Wrina.”

“I’m sorry,” Buffy said as she heard the sadness in his voice, though he kept his face turned away from her.

“We’ll catch him. He’ll pay.”

As they entered O’Neill’s Tavern, there was a shout and furniture began to move as it was kicked aside. Spike had spotted Angelus first and had grabbed a bar wench to use as a body shield, keeping the terrified girl between himself and Angelus, choking her as he dragged her along towards the back of the tavern.

“Hey now! None of that shit in here! The graying tavern keeper shouted from behind the bar. Let go of my serving wench or I’ll call my shields!”

Spike hissed and snarled at the man.

“Right, then, you asked for it. Teal’c! Ronon! _Rer!_ Up front, now!”

What followed was chaos. Four trained Shield telpa, one pissed off Hunter and the patrons of the tavern all threw themselves into the fight.

When the dust settled, Ronon and Teal’c were holding each other up, Angelus had a bloody lip, a dislocated jaw and three broken fingers, and Spike was out cold with Buffy perched saucily on his back, her arms wrapped around her knees, smiling up at the men staring down at her in astonishment.

“You are never going back to Sunydal,” Angelus said as he began to smile, despite his injured lip.

Spike gave a moan and started to move, without sparing him the slightest glance, Buffy reached back and punched him in the side of the head and he fell silent again. She looked up at Angelus with wide eyed innocence he now knew was a complete act and said, “So I passed your trial?” At his nod, she replied, “I’m very glad. It’s much more exciting riding around with you.”

He drew a pair of wrist cuffs from the pocket of his leather longcoat. “Up with you, telpa, you’re in my way.” He nudged Buffy aside as he fastened them around Spike’s wrists.

“What do we hunt next, Hunter Angelus?” She used his title in deference to the crowd of people standing around them watching.

Roughly, he hauled the now quasi-conscious Spike up and dragged him along towards the door. “I heard a rumor that there are walking dead down South. Feel like investigating?”

“The dead can’t walk. They’re dead,” she replied.

“Oh my little telpa, you have many things to learn. Isn’t that right, Spike, you worthless dead telpa?”

Spike snarled, showing tiny points on his teeth. Buffy stopped dead still at the sight, then blinked and ran to catch up with Angelus.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly Glossary:  
> Gan - strip  
> Rer - come, follow  
> Ven - spread  
> Yat - lie down


End file.
